Moonlit Dreams
by Silent Invictus
Summary: Moonlight makes people do crazy things. Just a oneshot kiss for now unless people want me to make it an actually story line! HarryDraco


**SI note: Hey guys! I know I should be working on True Thoughts, but I really wanted to write a Harry/Draco fic. (That and I have really bad writer's block on TT!) Heh… TT…**

**The story behind this one is really funny. I was trying to go to bed at nine because I was really tired and I actually managed to do so. Then, after about five minutes of lying there, I was struck with inspiration! **

**So I turned on the light and began to search for my little black notebook that I write all my ideas for stories in. (You see if I don't write it down in the notebook, it will never get typed up and will be forever forgotten.) **

**Anyway, I spent 45 fricken' minutes looking for this stupid notebook, that seemed to elude me, when I decided to "screw that" and go back to bed. I flopped down on my bed and my hand hit something hard. It was the book! GAHH!! **

**I cursed and began to write down the idea. By now it's about 10 pm. I continue writing and then I look up and notice that the clock says 10:45. Oh crap! **

**Mom yells and I turn off the lights but I wasn't finished writing yet! Thank (enter deity of you choice) that I had a flashlight in my backpack! I pull the classic sheets over the head and finish writing everything down. **

**I poke my head out of the cave I had made to see the luminescent green numbers of my clock saying 11:20… so much for going to bed at nine.**

**I own nothing… I wish I did… I'm just a poor person trying to write a book… I need other people's characters to play with or mine will begin to file harassment forms! Don't sue please! Just review!**

**Enjoy!**

Moonlit Dreams 

**By Silent Invictus**

SISIHarrySISI 

It was so cliché now that I think of t. I couldn't sleep again because of nightmares of the coming war, so I went for a walk on the grounds. The sky was cloudless and the moon was almost full, its light reflecting off of the glassy surface of the Black Lake.

The urge to dive down into the inky water was too great to deny. I couldn't resist the pull so I slipped out of the light clothing I had dressed myself in (not wanting to stroll around in the muggy September air in nothing but boxers).

Carefully placing the clothes away from the water's edge, I dove nude into the lake's cool embrace. Who was going to watch me this late at night anyway?

I had always loved the weightlessness of being completely submerged in water. Nothing to stop you from taking the time to just exist in peace for a single moment.

The need for oxygen dragged me to the surface once more and I stood in the shallows, the water rising to the point just above my navel. I stood there breathing in the intoxicating scent of the night. I felt water droplets fall from my hair to slowly creep their way down my neck and torso, the moonlight making them stand out like diamonds against my tanned skin.

I lay back against the water and began to swim. Nothing harsh, like exercise, just a simple motion to wash away my thoughts of the dreams that had haunted me to no end. I moved silently through the water, more floating that anything, but stopped suddenly when I heard a sound.

In a flash I was upright treading water, while mentally cursed myself for leaving my wand with my clothes. I had been careless. Stupid! I continued to berate myself silently while moving closer to the faint sound when it finally became recognizable.

It was someone crying around the other side of this tree that hung out over the lake. I swam closer to see who it was, when they moved into the moonlight and my heart seemed to stop.

And there he was. So beautiful and yet so cold, like the first snow of winter. Usually so strong, I was shocked to see him huddled up on a boulder the protruded into the water, sobbing into his knees.

The urge to comfort and protect him bubbled up in my chest and I quickly made my way to him, not caring that I had naught a stitch of clothing on. I swam until I was directly in front of him, water up to my waist, and I leached out with a muscled arm to tilt his chin up. My eyes were met with the palest blue and I was enraptured. His eyes were rimmed with red and a trail of tears left twin paths down his creamy skin.

He seemed almost shocked by my presence, but somehow, he seemed glad. I did the only thing that came to mind. I kissed him. I felt his mouth move to respond to my gentle movements and was comforted myself.

There were no words between us. None were needed.

SISIDracoSISI 

Miserable. That's the only word fitting enough to describe me that night. The one person I could ever want was the one person I could never have. The ever familiar phrase, "There's a fine line between love and hate." Rang true in my case.

I wish there were windows in the Slytherin dorms, for I loved to watch the stars that seemed to shine no matter what happened down here on earth. Forever unchangeable.

Suddenly the walls of the dungeon that surrounded me felt stifling. I had to get out or be suffocated by their very presence. I ran not caring about where I was going as long as I was out of those rooms.

I soon found myself standing out under the very stars that I wished to see. I felt the rays of moonlight touch my skin, her invisible fingers softly caressing my upturned face.

I needed to forget the way I felt or father would surly kill me. I knew in my heart this was futile. There was no way I could ever forget my love for my greatest enemy. Somehow he ensnared me with his clever words, messy hair and his eyes that seemed to be bottomless in depth.

I loved the way that he manages to genuinely smile even though he has little to smile about. I hated being the one to make such a beautiful smile disappear, but I knew the consequences of not obeying my father. I other words, I would be a goner. The expectations he has for me, of following in his footsteps at Voldemort's side, are so wrong for me. I could never be like him- he who finds pleasure in other's pain.

I made my way to the edge of the lake and sat down on a very large rock that seem secluded from everywhere else. I pulled my knees to my chest and let everything out. My anger at my father, the frustration, confusion, love, lust, and sadness I held for Harry. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and gave no attempt to stem their flow. My shoulders shook from my sobs and I choked trying to breathe.

It was then I felt a gentle but damp pressure under my chin, forcing me to look up. I was instantly lost in the emerald eyes that haunted my thoughts day and night. My eyes fluttered shut when I felt his soft, warm lips press against mine.

I realized that this was where I was safe, this was where I wanted to be forever. I responded to the gentle movements of his lips, new tears dripping down my cheeks.

There were no words between us. None were needed.

SISISISISISI 

**After talk: Did you guys like it? Let me know if I should continue it or not… I might just leave it as a one shot! Whoot! Love SI**


End file.
